The Lone Assassin: The Begining
by Hippodog
Summary: One problem, Perseus has no idea who he is, what he is, or why he's here, all he does is... kill... He doesn't know why. But if he doesn't get his way you better start running. AU. My first fic! Rated T (Between T and M if that makes any sense.) True tags: Adventure, Mystery, Little bit of Romance. ENTIRE BOOK DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything made by Rick Riordan.
1. Warning

**WARNING **

**This story is no happy story, it is about one man trying to figure out who he is while killing everyone in his way.**

**Rated T for extreme violence and profanity(May go up)**

**Just so you guys know please no flames, this is my first fic after all. Constructive criticism is always welcome**

**Pairings: Idk Give me ideas**

**NOTE: First Chapter on the next page!**


	2. Chapter 1: Wake Up

**Sup guys first chapter comin' at you!**

**Narrator POV**

**Time: Way in the past**

**Location: Unknown**

In the darkness stood two people. Both were cloaked. One was holding a child swaddled in white robe. They were talking,

"What do you expect me to do, leave him?" The one said in a feminine voice.

"Yes I do." said the other in almost the voice but with a deadly tone. The one cursed under her breath.

"You know I can't do that!" The one snapped

"Well what do you want me to do? Hmm?" She said

"I want you to train him 'till he can survive then wipe his memory and put him in the wild." She said while handing over the child.

"Fine, but don't expect any favors for a while."

"Just do it."

"..." And they both left

**-LINEBREAK-**

**Percy's POV**

**Time: Less then before(I don't do specific dates up until some point later times just for factual reasons)**

**Location: Ancient Greece**

I suddenly jolted up. My name is Perseus, I can't remember anything. "Well thats a problem" I said out loud. I slowly got up and a wave of adrenaline hit me I felt like I could run one hundred miles.

**Third person(I am terrible at first person)**

Perseus was 6 foot 4 inches with lean muscles, not overly bulging like body builders are. He had sea green eyes**(Of course)** and pitch black hair.

He was extremely hungry so on natural instinct he went to the nearest town to get food

**-LINEBREAK-**

**Time: An hour later than last**

**Location: Ancient Athens**

Perseus was walking down a road when suddenly he was pushed into an alleyway by a man with a knife**(Ha ha stereotypical mugging right? No)**. Out of pure reaction Perseus grabbed the knife from the Greek's hand and mercilessly cutting his throat. Out of pure shock he dropped the bloodied knife and took the man's drachmas and ran from the ally. He went and bought himself some lamb which he didn't like that much.

He walked, more like strolled, down the road until he saw a street fight going on. He pushed past the crowd until he was at the front. He leaned down to a woman who was next to he. She was about 5' 10". Smaller than Percy but not by much as his 6' 4" figure. He whispered, "What's going on here" In her ear. She looked up at him with startlingly gray eyes**(Guess whooooo)**. She turned back to the crowd

"The normal, two imbeciles fighting over a few drachmas," She replied in an annoyed tone "Disrespecting a fine city. And no one bothers to stop them." Percy raised an eyebrow at this and said, "Watch this." And walked to the center. Pulled the two combatants apart and said in an unreasonably calm voice "Stop fighting idiots."

"Who do you think you are!" One of the guys yelled

"Yah!" Said the other.

"I'm the guy who is getting you two to stop fighting like idiots" Percy said. Then running, Faster than divine eyes can follow, over to the one guys and effortlessly knocking him out. Took two drachmas from him and threw them at the other guy,

"Take these and run. Now." He walked back up to the gray eyed woman, "See you around" He said before sprinting off.

**A/N Well that's over hope you guys like it. Please remember no flaming but I hope for some constructive criticism! Also, Give me ideas as of right now I can go anywhere with this story. Thank you guys**

**(!HIPPO OUT!)**


End file.
